


Dance Disaster: Part 4

by Gribby



Series: Dance Disaster [4]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gribby/pseuds/Gribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanne appears on ITT, but is more concerned about Kevin than the questions asked to her and her partner, David Bowie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Disaster: Part 4

Joanne sat beside her partner on the 'It Takes To' sofa. Zoë Ball sat opposite her, asking questions. Those questions were mainly directed at David, a fact that Joanne was most grateful for. She had more important things on her mind than what colour dress she would be wearing on the next show or why she had chosen a particular song to put the routine to.

Since Kevin had told her about his recent visit to the doctor's, she had been worried about the well-being of her brother. He was extremely unwell and it did not help matters that Karen had been ignoring him, and although Amber meant well, she had made things harder still for poor Kevin.  
Fortunately for Joanne, Anton had a feature on the show, so she and David did not spend much time on air.


End file.
